


The Wolf In the Dark

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Rock-afire Explosion (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Friendship, Showbiz Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Freddy and his friends move locations once again, only this time their new home was already set up to be a pizzeria.Foxy is put into a back room due to being out of order and meets the only animatronic that was left behind from the old arcade.The wolf is damaged and missing his companion that once rested on his hand. Foxy is just happy to have a friend to talk to in the dark.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Wolf In the Dark

The darkness was something that Foxy had grown accustomed to over the years. Between the darkness of the cove in the time he was out of order and the countless storage rooms he was shut into, he’d gotten used to being hidden from prying eyes. The company had just moved locations yet again and since there was no place for the broken pirate to go in that moment, he’d been shoved into the back to rot until he was either needed for parts or repaired.

The new building had been a pizzeria prior to Fazbear Entertainment buying it which meant Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were already settled comfortably on the stage. Whatever company had just sold out to Fazbear Entertainment previously had robots, it seemed. The stages were barren and already rigged up for the animatronics. The pale curtains were in the process of being removed in favor of Freddy and his friend’s signature purple drop with stars; caked in glitter that was almost blinding under the spotlights. The set up of this location was odd. Three stages were butted up against each other, so either management was going to change how their shows worked or the additional stages would be removed. Foxy sort of wanted the stages to remain the same. Being close to the others sounded nice…

The back room was piled with scrap parts and old costumes of foreign mascots. The animatronics from the other company hadn’t been left behind, at least. Foxy gave a sideways glance to the endoskeleton parts that filled the dark room. His eyes flickered to life, acting as a spotlight so he could get a better view of his surroundings. It took him a moment to calm down and begin sorting through the abandoned animatronic parts. While Foxy didn’t know much about repairing himself on the inside, he’d learned how to stitch his fur back up whenever he was able to find the right fabric. These abandoned scraps of fur from the old mascots didn’t seem to match his colors, though. He let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms with an aggravated flick of his tail. There was a sudden noise behind him that startled the fox half to death. Foxy spun around with wide yellow eyes, prepared to face an employee that he’d failed to notice enter.

Instead of a human, he was faced with another animatronic. This robot had a pale peach colored face, brown eyes and grey fur. Their pointed ears twitched slightly and they lifted a clawed hand to shield their eyes from Foxy’s light beams. Foxy took a step back, giving the other animatronic some space. The wolf slowly stood to his feet and brushed himself off with his only hand. The wolf was about the same height as Foxy and wasn’t nearly as beaten up. Aside from his missing hand, Foxy couldn’t see anything wrong with this plaid wearing robot.

“You really know how to greet new pals, don’tcha?” The wolf hissed with an annoyed huff.

Foxy lowered his ears as his light dimmed as to not blind the wolf.

“Sorry.” Foxy replied honestly in a small, gruff voice.

“So are you my replacement?” The shorter animatronic asked with a curious cock of his head.

He still seemed very agitated and unhappy. Foxy didn’t really blame him, though. 

Being replaced and thrown in storage was a terrible fate that he knew all too well.

“I believe I may be, lad.” The pirate replied as his eyes scanned over the wolf’s form carefully.

Why hadn’t he been taken along with the other robots? Surely a broken hand was easily repaired. The wolf crossed his arms with a disapproving huff and tipped his nose up.

“You’ll never compare to the likes of me, you know. I have many adoring fans.” The wolf bragged with a cocky raise of his eyebrows. Foxy winced. Maybe this wolf deserved to be here; he seemed far too big headed and full of himself.

“Replacin’ ye isn’t me choice, y’know.” Foxy shot back as an annoyed expression fell onto his face. The wolf circled him slowly, pacing around the room in relative silence. The only sound was his inner workings as they audibly struggled to keep up with what he was doing.

Either this bot wasn’t meant to walk around or he was very badly damaged.

“So what are you supposed to be anyway? Are you a pirate dog?” 

Foxy shot the wolf a glare. “I’m Foxy. Foxy the pirate.” He introduced with a small bow of his head. Any distaste he’d shown for the wolf melted away. Foxy was always quick to anger, anyway. This wolf was clearly angry and upset that he’d been separated from the rest of his friends. The wolf’s big brown eyes fell shut as he took a graceful step backwards, dropping the malice he’d had in his voice moments before. He leaned forward, taking a graceful bow.

“Rolfe DeWolfe, the one and only.” 

Foxy raised his brows in surprise. He hadn’t met a bot this full of themselves since the Toys.

“Well, Rolfe,” Foxy began as he lowered himself to sit, back resting against the wall.

“Tell me about yerself.” the fox prompted good naturedly. He had nothing better to do and it was interesting to meet an animatronic that wasn’t just an alternate version of himself or his friends.

Rolfe blinked; clearly bewildered by the request. Foxy proceeded to make himself comfortable on the multicolored carpet that was no doubt beyond filthy. Rolfe hesitated before sliding back into his spot where he’d been sitting before Foxy had disturbed him. They were sitting across from each other in the dim light for a few moments before Foxy spoke again once it became clear that Rolfe had no plans to surrender his life story to the newcomer.

“Why’d they leave you behind?” Foxy’s question seemed to upset the wolf. 

“I’m broken.” Rolfe blurted out in a whine. “I’m missing my other half.”

Foxy’s eyes drifted to the wolf’s missing hand. Oh. He had a companion.

“A puppet?” Foxy asked softly as he shifted his weight to prop his arms on his knees and rested his chin on his wrist. Rolfe nodded with a miserable look. The grey animatronic’s confidence melted away in a matter of moments. Foxy wasn’t sure how long Rolfe had been shut back here. To top the stress of being locked up the darkness, having someone who was attached to you for so long removed was sure to throw any animatronic into a miserable state. Mangle had her parrot and Foxy had heard that there were other animatronics with smaller sidekicks. Whoever Rolfe’s missing companion was, their absence was clearly weighing down on the wolf.

“Ey,” Foxy spoke up softly. “You’re still around, ye? Maybe they’ll find a use for ye now that we own you…” By  _ ‘we’ _ , Foxy had meant the Fazbear company. If they planned to use all three of those stages, maybe Rolfe would return to the spotlight. 

“Being a heap of spare parts doesn’t sound very appealing.” The wolf muttered sourly.

“There’s only four of us.” Foxy said softly. Well… That was a lie. Gold wasn’t ever put on stage, though. There would be plenty of room for the wolf on stage alongside the others.

Rolfe perked up a little at that. He seemed to be surprised by the small number. How many animatronics had been here before, Foxy wondered?

“Really?” Rolfe asked with a glimmer of hope in his eye. Foxy gave a small nod.

“I’m sure that management will find a place for ye…” Foxy said in a gentle tone. 

Rolfe’s eyes shifted down to the floor as he wrapped his tail around himself with a small smile.

There was a long silence between the two before Foxy once again broke the silence.

“Tell me about yourself, Rolfe.” He repeated. It had been so long since he’d had someone to talk to in the dark. Foxy gave a friendly grin and made himself comfortable against the wall, ready to embrace the darkness of the back room until midnight came around. He wondered briefly how the wolf would take to their nightly activities. 

Rolfe seemed very hesitant to share. Without Earl to chew his ear off, he’d sat in complete silence for the past couple of days. He’d had a lot of time to think in that time and had come to develop a bitter resentment towards himself and how he’d acted. _ He was going to miss those idiots he outshined _ . Rolfe looked up at Foxy with a bittersweet smile. 

“Where do I start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I sadly never got to see these animatronics when they were still active, I'm very fond of them. I wanted to write something for Rolfe, seeing as he's my favorite.


End file.
